monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:HypnoHunter1220
The Hypno Hunter's talk page Hiho everyone! It's your favorite Hypno Hunter as usual. If ya' want to talk about monsters, opinions, etc. just 'pm' me here. Just wanted to say hello Welcome to the wikia, cool to see one more :D BTW, Im doing some advertising for my FanFiction here on the wikia: Part1 Part2 Hope you like it and have fun here =D greets-HummelHunter 20:47, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, but youre not bad too... Thank you for reading my fanfic, Im glad you like it, althoug Im not sure, have you only read the first part? Second one on myblog too... Anyway, I've seen your monster creations, and they are nice man. I Like that Jhen Modachi, seems to be EPIC :D tha Hummel greets-HummelHunter 19:02, October 4, 2010 (UTC) nice, there can't be enough new authors :D If you decide to write one too, message me, i'll read it. And i'll message you as soon as there is something new with mine :D greeting tha Hummel is( grammar learned at yoda's you have XD)-HummelHunter 20:19, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Monster Creations... I've been taking a look at your monster creations. I like your ideas/imaginations, but I noticed you got quite a taste for godmodding them. ~_~ Seriously... stop doing that... it makes the concepts lame and cliché. Other then that, keep your ideas fresh. ^_^ I mean... hunt Deviljhos to extinction...? As much as the Hunter's Guild might like that idea xP... it's godmodding. Oh, and try to stick to the page format. ^_^ The bottom is... kinda messy... Artemis Paradox (talk) 21:58, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Godmodding is basically a made-up term by players which means that someone, in one way or another, does/creates something all-powerful/outside of the barriers of sanity. Like your "hunts jho to extinction" and "attacks fatalis" comments at some of your creations. We'd rather have that people stay within the sane borders of the game's universe. So instead of making God-like monsters, tune it down a bit to monsters that are strong but do not transcend the universe's limits. ;) Like your megascops whatever... hunt lagiacrus ok... but ceadeus? No. -_- Hope I made things clear to you. ^^ Artemis Paradox (talk) 23:14, October 5, 2010 (UTC) A rival? Sure. 1 UW Elder Dragon is just too little anyway. Keep it real, that's all there is to it. ^_^ Ceadeus needs competition anyway... like los n lagi over prey. Re:Need some help I noticed that you created a new blog so i quess that means that your problem has fixed itself but if your having these problems again try http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact. Read that page and tell them when/if your problem happens agian, They should be able to help with that stuff after all they are the bosses. just to tell ya^^ my fanfic got almost a full new chapter^^ just to make sure you don't miss anything^^ Tha Hummel greetz-HummelHunter 19:44, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Need your opinion I have posted a weapon idea in the wishlist forum, and as you are one of my best wikia-buddys here, I would like to know what you think of it: Throwing weapons And as my fanfic grew a bit too, jsut tell me about it too XD(sry for spamming this XD) Tha Hummel greetz-HummelHunter 19:21, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Hummel greeting back My FanFic is going pretty good, Some new chapters, awesome picture support by others and what not else. For your blog, Good idea, I agree with you in almost any personality, altough there are some exceptions. Tha Hummel greetz-HummelHunter 15:46, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I accept this challenge Sure why not, I'm up for anything, hell the guy before you asked for a flower tortoise and I accepted, so yeah, send me your request andit shall be done (hopefully). -Countjoe1 Of course I remember you! Tha Hummel Greetz (Hopefully not the last time)-HummelHunter 18:28, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Request accepted :D Tha Hummel greetz and gives his word-HummelHunter 21:56, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I am aware of it, more than aware^^ jsut some fast words Heyho, Hummel here^^ I have my Fanfic far enough to bring your finale in^^. So stay tuned, the next plot arc will contain an epic elder dragon whih I still can't remember the name XD Tha Hummel greetz( was to lazy to set up the Template XD)-HummelHunter 20:29, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :D chapter in progress no deal^^ No deal for the spamming, we are speaking 'bout important details, ain't we? XD To answer your question, Monodevil V Gunner (Reckless Abandon+2, Adrenaline+3, Focus, defense down(M), Demonic Protection) and Roaring Demon for Hummel. Dusk Daora(Fatalite, just from the chapter before) for Lucie.(Evade+2, Sharpsword, Focus, Metallic Protection, posion duration x2) and the old bloodshocker SA. Hope this helps, fight is coming soon with me. Tha Hummel greetz-HummelHunter 20:13, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Enough for today Checking some details My Blogs Yo, kaiserlos here. I want you to check out my blog/s. Elder Dragon Observatory files: Arkann's files Spam Habe (FanFic Spoof) Random Monster Hunter run! Where anything can happen..! Well, thaTS it. Ignore the other blog. Please send me your opinions and thanks in advance Sincrerely-KaiserLos 18:03, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Strange xD Drawing request Hey dude. So, your request is up (fast, ain't it???) And its in my blog page. I did make a few changes though. Anyways, I hope you like it. Please comment :D KaiserLos 06:30, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Art competition Greetings fellow artist, I would like to know whether you are interested in an art competition I am setting up. I am going around asking you and many other artists whether they would like to partake in said competition, if you are interested then please follow this link and read the post thoroughly, if you are interested then please let me know! http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Countjoe1/Monster_Hunter_Art_Competition